A Fateful Year
by mizxrouge91
Summary: Maleficent has been working as a police officer in the sleepy moors for the past 10 years, she fled the streets of London to escape her past but after all this time it has come looking for her. This added to the fact that she finds herself in increasingly compromising positions with her new placement student Aurora, means one way or another it is going to be a fateful year indeed.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of Maleficent's heels echoed down the empty corridor, moonlight shone on her face, revealing a look of worry in her emerald eyes. She slowed her pace as she approached the door she needed, the round face of her sergeant grinning goofily in his picture beside the door usually comforted her but this evening it only served to increase the feeling of dread in her stomach. Stalling the inevitable her mind thought back to the phone call that had led to her current situation.

Maleficent had just settled down on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, music playing softly from the stereo when her mobile had rung, her initial irritation was replaced with a small smile when she saw the call was from her jovial boss with whom she shared an easy friendship. He had been the first to make her feel truly welcome when she had moved from the city to the back of beyond.

'Hey there trouble' she answered cheerfully

'Mal, I'm sorry to ring so late..' he began

'Don't be ridiculous Mark, as I have told you multiple times, you can call whenever! Having more trouble with Claudia?' She asked sympathetically referring to her sergeant's young rebellious teenage daughter.

'No, no, nothing like that. I'm down the station actually, I'm going to have to ask you to come down here' Mark stated, his tone unusually emotionless

'Why? Did you finally find out about my tax avoidance, am I under arrest?' Maleficent teased

'Mal, there are two guys here from Scotland Yard to see you, they say it's urgent' he replied heavily

Her blood had frozen when her sergeant had mentioned Scotland Yard, she struggled to find her breathe. What could they possibly want after all these years?

Back in the present, Maleficent took a deep steadying breath and knocked once powerfully on the blue painted door in front of her, conveying none of her apprehension through the movement. Hearing noises on the other side, she pushed the door handle down and strode in with more confidence than she felt. Her eyes scanned the room, resting first on her sergeant who looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes, an unfamiliar man in a dark blue suit who looked exhausted and briefly raised his chestnut coloured eyes to meet her own, he extended her a small nod and looked back down. Her eyes shifted to the final person in the room and when she registered his face her heart soared and she couldn't help the gasp that emitted from her 'Diaval' she cried barely managing to restrain herself from throwing at him. He returned her joy with an enormous smile that seemed to radiate from him.

'I thought you were dead' she choked as tears threatened to overwhelm her

'Not yet, although they made a pretty good attempt last time' he chuckled darkly

Maleficent's eyes darted to the thick scar that curled around Diaval's neck, he noticed her glance and unconsciously rubbed at it.

'Why didn't you tell me?' her voice barely above a whisper 'I've spent the past ten years thinking my best friend was dead!' anger seeped into her voice.

'I couldn't, we decided it wouldn't be safe for you – or for me. It killed me as much as you Mal, I swear if I could have..' Diaval passionately began but was interrupted by the man in the blue suit.

' I understand that you two have much to discuss but so do we, the quicker we can press on with the reason for our visit, the sooner you two can catch up and I can finally get to sleep' his voice was made sharpness by exhaustion but it was clear the man meant no harm. 'Firstly, I would like to extend a sincere apologies for having to come out and disturb your life out here, we wouldn't have come if we thought there was another option'.

The elation Maleficent had felt at seeing her friend alive suddenly plummeted as she realised the implication of what the man was saying. 'No' she murmured 'no that's not possible!'

'I'm afraid so' the man replied gravely 'Stefan Rose has been released, his lawyer finally got him off on a technicality relating to evidence from the first crime scene. It's fucking unbelievable!' he cried showing the first sign of emotion through his exhaustion. 'Seven years, seven years we spent building a case against him. A huge part of which we could not have done without you, the way things panned out, I'm not sure you were ever properly congratulated for your work'.

Maleficent's world began to spin and she had to grab the door frame to steady herself. She had not been made to feel this powerless for almost a decade and she did not relish the return of the feeling.

'We aren't just telling you this as a matter of information. Outside of his select few associates, you knew him better than anyone, you lived with him for almost four years' Maleficent shuddered to recall the memories of lying next to him in a bed, his body pressed against her own. 'The information you provided about his work and character were testament to getting him to trial. It was some of the best undercover work I have ever read, you should be proud'. Maleficent struggled to maintain her facial expressions. Proud? Proud? Her work had been the cause of the deaths of several officers and the cause of her need to exclude herself to the moors in the back of beyond.

'What is it you want from me?' she asked ensuring she kept her voice steady.

'We would like you to help us rebuild this case Mal…' Diaval began, Maleficent shook her head furiously 'only in the background, I promise! You could continue to live and work here, we would come to you with information, actually' he grinned sheepishly 'I've been asked to stay out of London for a while given my history with the case and was thinking I might come here and we could work on it together?'

Maleficent thought hard for a moment and let out a resigned sigh, she couldn't with good conscience allow a monster like Stefan Rose and his cronies to threatening the streets of London again 'Fine. But I promise you now I am not setting foot in London under any circumstance, clear?'

Both men nodded enthusiastically and her sergeant looked at her with a sombre respect, he knew how difficult it had been for her to piece her life together after she had arrived in the moors. She had loved the slow pace of life, craved it even and now once again her life was being shaken by the abomination that was Stefan Rose.

As Maleficent drove to work the next morning, her extra strong coffee clenched between her thighs her head swam with the events of the previous evening, she was struggling to process all that happened. Her boundless joy at having Diaval back in her life was only slightly tempered by the knowledge that somehow she had been sucked back into the toxic world of Stefan Rose and would have to acknowledge memories she had spent the last decade avoiding. So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she almost failed to see the young woman run out in front of her towards the station. 'Shit!' she exclaimed slamming on the brakes, spilling coffee over her tight black jeans. The girl glanced up and locked eyes with Maleficent, they were a piercing blue and filled with apology, she raised a hand and mouthed 'so sorry', Maleficent waved her away and parked her car.

In her confused state she had forgotten that it was the beginning of placement for students at the local training academy. It was a private, boarding academy full of illustrious students whose invariably wealthy city dwelling parents had either decided they wanted their children to grow up to be model citizens or were sick of them moping around at home and wanted them to do something useful with their lives. Very few of the students volunteered for a placement at the Moors Station, sleepy and slowed paced as it was, they wanted action; car chases and robberies not helping Mrs Jones because she had locked herself out of her house again. This meant only two or three students were ever on placement which suited Maleficent down to the ground. She had got used to the slow pace of life here, she felt like a protector of the moors and she didn't like to hear the students belittling that way of life.

As she stepped out of the car, she cursed as she looked down at her trousers stained by the coffee, she could not introduce herself to a group of twenty-somethings looking like she'd had an accident. She rummaged around in the boot and for the first time was thankful for her complete lack of organisation as she pulled out a tight fitting black dress. 'Not exactly appropriate' she thought 'but I have no other alternative'.When she was changed she headed straight to the sergeants office to meet the placement students. Each officer was assigned a student to mentor for the first few months, the last student Maleficent had been instructed to mentor had been a nightmare and she sincerely hoped that with everything else she had going on, this student would prove easier.

As she stood in front of the sergeant's door, she felt none of the apprehension she had felt the previous night. Here she was in her element, she was the picture of confidence, despite her previous experience when she found an attentive student, she loved mentoring. She pushed open the door and was pleased to see despite her faffing that morning she was the first officer there.

In the office her sergeant gave her a concerned look, she gave him a small smile in return to show she was coping – just about. Her gaze drifted around the room and she saw two male students seated, both had a glazed look until they noticed Maleficent, where they both sat up and looked significantly more interested, she suppressed a sigh, the dress had been a bad choice. Her attention shifted to the third student in the corner, it was the young woman who had run in front of her car. Up close Maleficent noted the girl was very attractive, her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes made her the picture of innocence and Maleficent found herself wondering if this was indeed the case.

'Officer Morgan' the sergeant began looking at Maleficent 'these are the students we will have the joy of mentoring this year. James, Stewart and Aurora, this is Officer Morgan. Aurora, I have assigned you to Officer Morgan for the year, she will give you a tour of the station now.'

Aurora turned around to appraise her mentor, her eyes ran over the length of Maleficent's body and rested on her emerald eyes, she could feel her pulse involuntarily quicken, the woman was a sight to behold, Aurora had tried not to start too long but already imprinted on her mind was the vision of Malenficent's curves, and those lips – her mind wandered imaging what they could do. She shook her head slightly to clear it and stepped forward to shake her mentor's hand, the last thing she needed was to give the impression she was a star-struck innocent. 'It's a pleasure to meet you'.

As the two women appraised each other appreciatively, Aurora couldn't help it seemed like it wasn't going to be such a boring student placement year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

'Right' Maleficent began 'well I'm afraid we don't have a very exciting task to begin with' she glanced at Aurora apologetically, avoiding the young women's intense stare and pulled open the top drawer of the filing cabinet in her office. 'Orders from up top have suggested we change our filing system and it is our joyous task to sort it all out' her voice dripped with sarcasm and Aurora let out an involuntary giggle, and then instantly internally cringed she sounded so childish, that was not how she wanted her mentor to view her at all.

She'd never known someone have such an effect on her in such a short space of time, during the tour of the station she had barely registered her surroundings, unable to keep her eyes of the woman in front of her, the way her hips swayed as she walked had caused Aurora's mouth to flood and her heartbeat to pound in her ears. Her mentor had been nothing but civil but given no indication that Aurora elicited a similar response in her. Aurora barely contained a scoff, of course she wasn't interested, here in front of her stood a chestnut haired goddess, and she, what was she? Just an inexperienced, giggling rich girl in the older woman's eyes she was sure.

Maleficent could feel the girl's eyes boring in to her as she began to withdraw the jumbled files, Aurora's stare seemed to go straight into her soul, Maleficent had not been made to feel vulnerable in over ten years and she was not appreciating experiencing that particular emotion once again. She had been careful not to maintain eye contact with the nymph-like woman for more than a few seconds at a time, certain she would not be able to hide the lust that lay beyond her own eyes. It had been years since anyone had made her catch her breath the way this girl did, it wasn't just her physical appearance that Maleficent felt herself attracted to, it was the way the young woman held herself, the intelligence behind her eyes and she'd be lying if she said sensing the girl was attracted to her on some level wasn't a turn on. She had rarely felt a connection with someone so quickly, none of this matter of course, she was not going to allow herself to become the clichéd idea of an older woman seducing her student, especially not one who would, no doubt return to her boarding house and recount the experience to eager listeners, she did not need the looks she received from the students there on the rare occasion the police were called out to be any snottier then they already were. No, she would not be pursuing these feelings, she would be polite and professional and that was all. No matter what else what her body longed for.

Still focused on the files Maleficent turned around to face the girl 'Over the years, they have all become muddled, organisation is not my greatest attribute it turns out! If we could start by alphabetising them, the case names are all on the tab. I'll start sorting the 'As' if you want to do 'Bs'. I'm sorry it's not the most stimulating first task but if I'm being honest, the pace doesn't usually pick up much from this and that's how I like it. However, this afternoon Jenkins usually brings around a cake his wife has made, now that's pretty great' she smiled handing Aurora a stack of files, their fingers brushed against each other as the files changed hands and a spark passed between them, Maleficent's eyes jolted up to meet Aurora's and both women found themselves involuntarily flushing. Aurora quickly took the files and seated herself at the corner of the desk in the centre of the room, anything to take the attention away from her face which felt like it was burning, for a moment she thought she had seen the older woman's face turn crimson too, but she had dropped her eyes the second she felt her face flush, plus she must have imagined it, it was just wishful thinking.

Maleficent's phone rang breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the room. She reached for the mobile in her bag and on seeing the name flashing on the screen a smile involuntarily crept on to her face.

'Hey Diaval' she started cheerfully 'sorry I left without saying goodbye this morning, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful' it was a rare occasion that Maleficent had need of her spare bedroom but she couldn't think of a better use for it then for her best friend, whom she had until very recently believed deceased.

Aurora felt a stab of pain hearing her mentor's words, she had been stupid to think anyone as remarkable as Officer Morgan would be on the market, she was being unreasonable and she knew it, she had only met the woman a few hours ago for God's sake.

'Already?' Maleficent groaned 'I thought they might at least give me a day to get used to the idea. Clearly I've gone soft while I've been away from the city' she paused while Diaval replied and then let out a delicious laugh that made Aurora feel weak at the knees. 'An excellent point' she replied 'I'll meet you in the foyer in a minute' she hung up the phone.

Maleficent turned to Aurora careful to look just above her eyes while she was speaking 'I'm so sorry but I have to take care of something, I should only be a couple of hours, will you be alright starting to sort through the files by yourself? I'll bring back double portions of Jenkin's wife's cake to make up for it, it's worth it I promise' she smiled, not allowing it to reach her eyes. Aurora raised her head up to Maleficent's careful to maintain eye contact and nodded gently, she unconsciously bit her bottom lip and Maleficent had to catch the moan in her throat that threatened to make its way out in to the open air.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent spied Diaval from across the foyer and in three easy strides had reached his side 'I am still not used to seeing your face. I can't decide if I am too happy to be angry at you or the other way round, the jury is still out on that one'.

'I missed you too Mal' Diaval smiled his easy smile, it quickly faded from his handsome face as he glanced down at the briefcase in his hand 'Scotland Yard sent me with copies of all the files they want us to go over, anywhere we can do this in private, it's all still pretty hush-hush at the moment, they are still looking to keep it out of the media, the last thing we need with this guy is him becoming front page news'.

Maleficent nodded and headed towards the only interrogation room in the Moors station, one that had not been used for its intended purpose for at least a year although had provided an excellent alcohol store at the Christmas the previous year. As Diaval took a seat next to her, she was surprised by how easily things had slipped back into place, it was almost as if only a day had passed rather than ten years since they had both worked side by side, both equally determined to put Stefan Rose away for life for his crimes.

Her mind flashed briefly back to day she had learnt of her assignment that would consume two years of her life and alter the course of the next ten.

'The time has come' her superior began sitting opposite her, arms resting on the dark oak desk that separated them 'for us to do more than observe Mr Rose's activities, we've gathered as much information as we can from surveillance and from those we arrested who associated with him. We believe now is the right time for an officer to infiltrate his world and I have personally recommend you for the task'.

Pride was the overwhelming emotion that flooded through Maleficent, she had dedicated her professional life to the force, rising through the ranks quickly due to her innate talent and passion. This had gained her both strong allies and enemies and she was thrilled to see it had led her to this position. Through the pride, a secondary emotion emerged; confusion. 'I am honoured that you would choose me for this task sir, my only concern is that none of Mr Rose's close business associates are women, won't it be suspicious for me to appear as an equal to them, especially when none of them will have heard of me before?'

'It is not intended for you to present yourself as a business associate Morgan. We want to you to get as close to Rose as you can, we want you to become his confidant, the most trusted person in his life. We want you to be able to watch his every move, report where he goes and when, who visits his house and when. Morgan, if you accept this task, you need to understand what it will involve'.

Maleficent suppressed a shudder of revolution as understanding flowed through her. She was not being assigned as an equal, she was being assigned to get under Rose's skin, to live every fabric of his life. She would have to become his lover. Compassion sounded in her superior's voice 'I understand if you do not want to accept this task, it is asking a lot of you. I recommended you because I admire your passion and drive, I believe you would do an excellent job here but I also understand that it is asking a lot. You will have to put aside the life you live now, for how long we cannot say with confidence, and you may have to act in ways you are not comfortable with. If your answer is no, I will think no less of you Maleficent, I will respect your decision.'

She took a deep breath and paused before responding. Her work was her life, she had no ties, no commitments beyond the force. Her only real friends were fellow officers already involved in the case. A part of her, selfishly wanted to show those who had doubted her, that they were wrong and more than that, she wanted to be a part of bringing the bastard down for all the pain and suffering he had caused to innocent people.

She released her breath, stared her captain straight in the eyes and with a steely edge to her tone replied 'It would be an honour, sir'

Maleficent made herself focus on the present, she had repressed those memories long ago and was not ready to re-live them all in one sitting. She was annoyed to see her hand tremble slightly as she reached out for the first file from the open briefcase on the table. 'Shit' she murmured and flexed her hand muscles. 'I just need a moment D' she called 'I'm fine, really' she said in answer to the concerned look that had flashed across his face 'I just never did get my morning coffee' she joked.

Opening the door and stepping out she collided with a mass of blonde curls sending pieces of paper flying through the air. 'Oh shit!' Aurora wailed 'I am SO sorry'. Both women bent down to collect the paper that was strewn across the floor 'I just wanted to check something with you about the filing and Officer Jenkins said he'd seen you go in here and I…I' Aurora stammered her eyes filling with tears of embarrassment.

'Hey, hey, there's no need to apologise! It's nice to see someone walking around here at faster than a snail's pace' Maleficent joked desperate to ease the girl's embarrassment 'besides I shouldn't have left you on your own on your first day. It should be me that's apologising!'

'No, I understand, you had to go and see your boyfriend' Aurora sniffed, wiping away her tears.

Maleficent looked confused and then let out a throaty chuckle 'My boyfriend? God no! Diaval is an old friend, I'm helping him with a case, but I should be doing it on my own time, not yours'. Maleficent knew she had not imagined the spark of delight she saw in the young woman's eyes and inwardly tutted at the wrench of desire that she had felt in return. Collecting up the last of the papers she gently handed them to Aurora 'let me just finish up here and I'll be right back to help you' she smiled in what she desperately hoped was a maternal way, anything not to encourage the beauty that stood before her.

She turned back into the office and shut the door, releasing a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in. 'Uh oh' Diaval teased 'I know that look, which lucky devil is it you've got your eye on this time? Jenkins? Tyne? The redhead at reception? Ooh is it one of the students? You cougar you!'

'Seriously Diaval, not in the mood' Maleficent snapped, Diaval's eyes visibly widen and he held his hands up in surrender, her tone softened 'I'm sorry, I just don't need any extra complications in my life. It's bad enough Rose is back in it. I'd like to attempt to keep some shred of sanity if possible.' Diaval rose from his chair and enveloped Maleficent in a bear like hug 'It'll all be alright' he whispered. Maleficent shut her eyes tight and returned his hug, 'God I hope your right'.

Aurora's stomach ached from laughing so hard, she glanced at the clock and her elation sank, 6.30 already? Where had the time gone? She needed to get back to the boarding house to ring her family as promised. Her father was always unreasonably annoyed if she didn't call on time.

Maleficent followed the girl's train of sight, 'Good God is that the time? Time sure flies when you're filing' she joked. Despite her best intentions to act indifferently towards Aurora, she had spent the afternoon becoming captivated by the young woman as they continued the monotonous task of alphabetising the files, she was a joy to be around Maleficent had discovered, every laugh more real and genuine than the last. Maleficent was struck by her kindness, it was not something she was used to from the students at the academy.

' I'm really sorry but I have to go, my family are expecting a call from me to hear how my first day went' Aurora said sadly, not wanting to leave her mentor's company, the afternoon had only furthered her desire, not just for the woman physically but Aurora felt herself compelled to know every aspect of her physical and mental. 'I've had a really great afternoon here' she smiled

Maleficent surprised herself by responding 'So have I, it was a pleasure to have you here' so much for acting neutral she thought drily to herself.

'Well' Aurora started awkwardly 'goodnight officer Morgan'

'Oh please call me Maleficent! I don't think anyone apart from my sergeant calls me Officer Morgan and that's only to let me know when I'm in trouble!'

'Goodnight then…Maleficent' Aurora tried out the name on her tongue, it sounded delicious. Aurora turned and left the room. Maleficent sat back in her chair and raised her eyebrows to herself, whilst she couldn't let the girl know her feelings were more than reciprocated, that did not mean she couldn't indulge herself in the odd fantasy, relaxing back she let her mind wander.

{ A/N : Hi Guys! I hope you are enjoying reading my story! I'd love to know what you all think so please leave reviews. I went a bit mad writing two chapters in 24 hours haha! I'll write the next one as soon as I can! }


	4. Chapter 4

The first week of her placement had flown by and Aurora found herself waking up on the Friday morning with smile on her face that had nothing to do with the prospect of a lie-in over the weekend. Whilst the work she was doing on the placement itself was verging on mind-numbing, there was at least one day left of filing left, the company she found herself in more than compensated. As the week had progressed she felt that Maleficent was warming to her, their conversations flowed naturally and on occasion she had caught the older woman staring at her hungrily, although her actions always became closely guarded when she was discovered admiring Aurora.

Just as she was leaving her shared room at the academy, she felt her phone vibrate, seeing the name on the screen, her face lit up "Hey daddy! I'm just on my way to the station, how are you?" she chirruped, forever the daddy's girl.

"Just checking on my little princess" her father's rich voice replied

"Are you still coming to visit at the end of the month?" She asked anxiously, her father had had to cancel their most recent planned visit due to work commitments and she was a little hurt he hadn't wanted to see her sooner.

"Of course, princess. You can show me all around your placement station which I'm sure you've put yourself in charge of" her father laughed "I expect you will have been given the position of captain before the year is out" his voice became muffled as he spoke to someone with him. "I'm sorry princess, I've got to run. Go catch a criminal!" he chuckled as he rang off.

Aurora smiled as she pocketed her phone, appraised her reflection in a passing window, smoothed the front of her figure hugging floral dress and hurried towards that station.

Maleficent stifled a yawn as she slammed her car door shut, coffee in one hand she tousled her free hand through her hair. "I'm going to send a bill to Scotland Yard for all the coffee I'm having to consume, going through these files till the early hours with you" she grumbled at Diaval "it doesn't help that I can't sleep after we've been through them all. The only good thing about all this is you being back in my life, apart from that I fucking hate that they've dragged me back into this world" bitterness creeping in to her voice.

Diaval shot her a look filled with sympathy "I hate seeing you go through it all Mal, I heard you crying out in your sleep again last night. You know I mean it when I say if you want me to sleep in with you I will" Maleficent's eyebrows raised in mock amusement, brushing aside the seriousness of his comment "Is that how you win over all the ladies nowadays?" Diaval chuckled "If that was my intention my dearest, I think I'd be fighting a losing battle with you."

"Why? Because of my swarm of suitors?" she smirked

"Oh no" Diaval replied a twinkle in his eye "Just the one of any consequence. Headed this way actually. I'll be re-capping the file notes we went over last night, if you get the chance to tear yourself away" he winked and with that he marched into the station, leaving Maleficent to compose herself as Aurora bounded up to her with the enthusiasm of a puppy.

"I've never seen anyone so keen to get on with filing before, are you sure you wouldn't be better suited to a career in administration?" Maleficent asked drily. A flush crept up the nape of Aurora's neck to her cheeks and Maleficent contained a shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine. There was something incredibly alluring about being able to illicit such a response in the young woman. "I-I-I" Stammered Aurora the flush deepening to a crimson colour, her composure rapidly disappearing. The older woman took pity on her squirming victim "I'm only teasing, it's good to have someone around who manages to find such joy in even the most boring of tasks. Shall we go in?" she gestured towards the entrance to the station.

As they entered the station, Maleficent noticed the balloons and banners all around the walls and internally scolded herself for forgetting her colleague's birthday. Before she could explain to Aurora, the birthday boy himself, Jenkins walked past, a grin plastered on his face. He quickly gave Maleficent the once over and pouted jokingly at her "What, no present Morgan? Well that's no good. You can buy me a pint later to make up for it" As Maleficent opened her mouth to protest he cut across her 'And no worming out of it this time! The whole station is going, even the students are invited" he inclined his head politely towards Aurora, who smiled delightedly back at him.

Maleficent resisted the urge to glare at him, it was after all his birthday but the last thing she needed was to be in close confines with the young beauty next to her when there was certain to be alcohol involved and all of her colleagues would be there to scrutinise any interaction. Instead she smiled, forcing it to reach her eyes, she had built up good relations with her colleagues over the years and didn't want to ruin it all with a churlish attitude "Oh alright then, you big bully. I'll be there"

"Great! I'll see you later then. You too, I hope blondie!" Jenkins waved as he walked out towards the stations beaten up squad car.

Maleficent gazed critically at her reflection in the mirror and groaned "I don't want to do this".

Diaval raised his eyebrows at her "Bullshit. If you didn't want to go, you wouldn't have spent the past hour trying on every variation of outfits your wardrobe has to offer.

"Can't you come with me?" she looked at him pleadingly

"No" he rolled his eyes "Firstly, I don't know the guy, I've barely exchanged two words with him and secondly, you are a fully grown woman, you don't need me there to ensure you don't throw yourself at Aurora's feet"

Maleficent's eyes went cold and shot to his "I am not going to throw myself at her. Don't be ridiculous. She is my student not to mention half my age. Besides, I am not interested in her"

"The lady doth protest too much" Diaval chuckled heaving himself up from Maleficent's bed "I'm going for a shower, the red top and black skirt looked hot" he called over his shoulder from the hallway.

The brunette opened her mouth to retort but the bathroom door slamming cut her off. 'Which was all very well' she thought 'because he did have a point'. She wriggled out of the V-necked purple dress she had been wearing and shrugged herself into a tastefully low cut, red chiffon blouse and tight black skirt. Grabbing her purse and keys from the sideboard she headed out the door towards her car.

Pushing her way in to the unusually crowded pub she felt a wave of relief that she was not the last person to arrive. This was followed by a wave of disappointment when she could not spot the mass of blonde curls she had been looking for. 'Get a grip on yourself' she thought 'this is what you wanted anyway'. She put the feeling of disappointment to the back of her mind, plastered a huge smile on her face and walked towards the crowd.

As she knocked back her fourth whiskey shot with her colleagues, she could feel the alcohol working it's magic, she felt more relaxed then she had all week as she laughed freely with the others at Jenkin's terrible attempt drunkenly flirt with the busty bar maid. She reached into her bag to text Diaval to thank him for forcing her to go out, when her eyes were drawn to a blur of blonde rushing in through the pub entrance, recognising the face, she quickly looked down and busied herself looking for her mobile.

Aurora stopped scanning the pub for her station colleagues abruptly when her eyes fell on Maleficent, lips puckered in concentration as she rummaged through her bag. The young woman felt her heart began to flutter as she took in her mentor's appearance, her clothes clung to her body, revealing an incredible hour glass figure, Aurora felt her mouth go dry as her eyes lingered on the brunette's plunging neckline. Hearing her name being called by her fellow students, she jolted back to reality, raised her hand in a half wave and headed towards them.

Maleficent stood with her back to the three students, choking the neck of her wine glass, her third since Aurora had arrived, anxiety was making her drink much quicker than usual and her head was swimming. She suddenly felt a body pushed up against her back and turned to snap at them, the words died in her mouth as she saw it was the pretty blonde, her hips pressed into Maleficent's lower back. "Sorry" Aurora apologised profusely, trying to create a space between them, squashing the man next to her in the process "there's no room at this bar at all! Seeing the discomfort in the girl's face, the alcohol in her system removing any inhibitions she may have had, Maleficent leaned towards Aurora's hips and pulled them against her. The young woman tried not to focus on the close contact with the beauty she had been fantasising about all week but her body let her down and she felt her cheeks flush furiously.

The blush had a sobering effect on Maleficent who quickly pulled away from the girl, her eyes wide with panic and pushed her through the crowd to the toilet. She leaned heavily on the sink and deep several deep, steadying breaths. 'Shit' she thought 'I should not have drunk so much. Come on Mal, get a grip. Be professional. She's a student' she told herself sternly. The wooden door to the toilets creaked as it was pushed gently open, Maleficent's emerald eyes flicked briefly to mirror and her heart sank.

"Are-are you alright?" Aurora asked gently "you don't look well" Maleficent turned around to answer and was surprised to find a hand reaching for her forehead "you feel quite warm, maybe we should get some fresh air"

"Oh no, I always run hot" quipped Maleficent, the confidence gained from the alcohol running through her system drowning out the internal voice that was screaming at her to leave the close confines she found herself in with the young woman. Aurora chuckled "Well I can't disagree with that" her body seemed to be acting of its own accord as she found herself running her index finger slowly down the neck of the striking beauty before her. Her heart hammering in her chest, Aurora pulled herself closer to the woman, so their bodies were pressed against each other as they had been before. She could feel Maleficent's heart thudding against her chest much as her own was. She allowed her gaze to travel up Maleficent's face, pausing over her perfectly formed lips, she bit her own unconsciously in longing and her eyes shot up to the emerald orbs staring at her in shock as a moan escaped from the brunette's throat. Taking that as a sign to continue, she raised herself up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against the divine creation in front of her. Maleficent returned the kiss gently at first and then her urgency grew, she used her tongue to open the blonde's mouth and sharply nipped her bottom lip. She flipped them so the girl was pressed against the sink, both women's hands exploring the others body over their clothes. The wooden door creaked it's warning as it opened, Maleficent sprang apart from Aurora so quickly she caught her elbow on the cubicle door "Shit" she mumbled, doing her best to avoid looking at Aurora she hurriedly left, pushing past the lady who had just entered, leaving the young girl looking flushed and crestfallen.

Reaching for her keys in her bag as she headed for the exit, a mocking voice in her head reminded her how much she had had to drink and cursing she flung the keys back inside the bag and picked up her phone, dialling a now familiar number, she breathed a sigh of relief when Diaval answered 'D I need you to come and pick me up now, I fucked up – big time."


	5. Chapter 5

Maleficent released a muffled groan from under her duvet and rested her hand on her aching head. She cautiously opened her eyes and hissed as the light in the room sent a fresh shock of pain reverberating around her skull. She winced as she sat up slowly, reaching for the water beside her bed to ease the dryness of her mouth. Her tongue delicately licked her dry lips, trying to remove the feeling of decay the alcohol had left behind. The action triggered a memory of the previous evening, her lips pressed hungrily against another's, her memory sought to place a face to the lips, panic rising in her, as an image of Aurora's rosy lips and skin as white as snow filled her mind, she pinched her thumb and index finger around the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She threw her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the hammering in her head, she strode across the room and flung open the door, seeing Diaval sprawled out on the sofa she marched over to him.

"D, please, please tell me that I did not do what my memory is telling me I did. Please tell me this is some cruel alcohol fuelled hallucination" she begged

"Well that rather depends what your memory is telling you, you did. If you are recounting the crazy passionate sex we had all night then no, lucky for you, it was not a hallucination" Diaval's eyes twinkled mischievously enjoying the sight of his usually composed friend at a loose end.

"That is not funny. I would never be drunk enough to sleep with you. Ever." Maleficent said pointedly

"Oh charming! Just because it didn't happen doesn't mean it couldn't" Diaval pouted "but I am going to need you to tell me what you think you did before I can give you an answer" he replied clearly enjoying the power switch in their friendship, Diaval watched Maleficent squirm under his gaze.

"Did I- Did I- of for God Sake stop laughing" she scolded "Did I mention kissing anyone last night? Maybe Aurora for example?" she felt herself blush even before she had finished her question. Seeing the look in her eyes, Diaval sat upright on the sofa and patted the space next to him.

"Ok, well I don't want you to over react about this, it really isn't that much of a big deal. In my opinion it isn't a big deal at all but I know what you are like. I had to come and pick you up from the pub last night because you were too drunk to drive home and all you said was that you and Aurora had had a moment in the toilets and then you had run out of there. But seriously, Mal, you are two consenting adults, there is nothing wrong here" Diaval reasoned. Maleficent threw herself down on to the sofa and leant into her friend "Oh shit" was all she could manage "I was really hoping I'd dreamt it. It would have been a good fucking dream" she sighed.

"Mal, it's a good reality! You are two beautiful humans, who clearly want nothing more than to jump in to bed with each other." Diaval enthused

Maleficent raised her head of her friend's shoulder and gave him a withered stare "I really don't want to talk about this anymore right now. You've always shown an unhealthy interest in my love life. Go sort your own out first. Go and get the files, I can go over them while you make me coffee"

Diaval frowned in concern "Are you sure that's a good idea? It's all pretty emotive for you, they aren't good memories Mal"

"Shut up Diaval and get the bloody files" she pushed her friend gently forward off the sofa. The only thing she could guarantee would take her mind off the previous evening were the uncomfortable memories contained within those files. And she desperately needed to take her mind off the memories that were springing to the surface, the feel of Aurora's body eagerly pushed against hers, the taste of the young woman's Chap Stick, the primal desire she had felt as Aurora's hands had begun exploring her body. She forced the memories from her mind and headed towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

Aurora had spent much of the morning in the same state of confusion that she had found herself in the previous night after Maleficent had inexplicably bolted from the pub. In the hours that followed Aurora's mind had considered all possibilities, none of which she found gave her an answer she wanted.

After she had searched the pub thoroughly and found that her mentor had indeed vanished from the premises she had nervously approached Officer Jenkins as he was trying out his doomed chat up lines on yet another poor innocent bystander. "Hi, Happy Birthday again! Sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you had Officer Morgan's mobile number? I- I'm supposed to be going over some case files with her at her house this weekend but she – erm left and forgot to give it to me." Aurora prayed that the drunken officer would not be able to sense her ridiculous lie.

"Ah good old Mallie" Jenkins slurred "She's a top lass that one. If it wasn't 'cause I think it would ruin our professional relationship, I'd turn the old J-dog charm on her." The station sergeant stood next to him let out a hearty laughed and clapped Jenkins on the shoulder "Yeah, that's why nothing's ever happened there. Not 'cause you'd be punching well above your weight" the sergeant turned his attention towards Aurora "I don't think there is a fella down at the station that isn't smitten with Maleficent and who can blame 'em? She's one of the good guys she is. Having said that, don't let her make you work too hard! First week in and already making you do over-time! Here pass us your phone, I'll put her number in for you" the sergeant smiled, his eyes glassy due to the alcohol. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief that her lie had gone off smoothly.

The following morning back in her dorm room, Aurora found herself nervously spinning her phone in her hands. She had held back from ringing her mentor for several reasons. The first was a fear of rejection. It wouldn't have taken a genius to see that Maleficent had been far from sober at the pub and Aurora worried that her actions were only motivated by alcohol that perhaps she had misconstrued the looks she had been receiving from the older woman all week. Her heart sank whenever she considered that option, the memory of those looks had been what had fuelled her to follow Maleficent the previous evening.

Another reason she had not yet rung her mentor was that she did not want to over step the privacy mark. Maleficent had clearly been uncomfortable with the turn of events at the pub and Aurora did not want to appear that she was pushing her way into her life or asking the woman for anything. Aurora had to admit to herself that she had never wanted anything, anyone, the way she wanted Maleficent, it went beyond a physical attraction, just the thought of the woman filled her with a hunger and a passion she had never known existed inside of her. She had always considered herself a timid creature, keen to keep on the right side of everyone and her limited sexual encounters had all been very run of the mill. But last night as she had felt the brunette beauty's body pushed against her own, as she had stared into her eyes, she had felt a thrill and a longing she had not believed she would ever experience.

She chewed her lip as she scrolled through her contacts, the thought of Maleficent filled her mind, alternating between desire and dread. Dread that she had been wrong about the woman's intentions and that she would be kicked off her placement, this led to a deeper feeling of dread that her father would find out about her indiscretion. He had always expected a level of anonymity from Aurora that she had never questioned, aware that her father only wanted the best for her. Glancing at the phone screen one last time, she sighed and threw the mobile away from her in exasperation.

For the past four hours the two had powered through three of the thick files that Diaval had bought with him from Scotland Yard. At first Maleficent had been so engrossed in the minor detail of the cases that she had forgotten over the years that she was not emotionally engaged with the files spread out in front of her. It was only when she pulled at the corner of a photograph that she was hit with a pain in the centre of her chest when she recognised the face. The stern, lined face that stared back at her betrayed none of the kindness that Maleficent had known and loved about her handler, Michael Hacker. His death had been a personal attack on her and the final straw in the end of her undercover work with Stefan Rose. Her mind shot back to the second meeting she had had with Hacker after she had been meeting with Stefan regularly for a couple of months.

"Hello, Mallie" Hacker had smiled cheerfully, bringing some light to the dank, abandoned warehouse their meeting was taking place "It's lovely to see you again. You weren't followed were you?" His ability to engage in casual conversation whilst focusing on the seriousness of the reason for the meeting never failed to startle her. She shook her head gently and flashed him a small smile in return. "Right, well we best begin then. How are you getting on with your relationship with Stefan? Any closer do you think?"

"It's going well. He has started to ask for me, he has invited me to the theatre this Friday over his usual group of friends. He's starting to trust me, I know he enjoys my company. He suggested that I go away with him for a weekend next week" Maleficent recalled her voice devoid of emotion.

"That's good. Good progress. They will be pleased" Hacker nodded, paused for a moment and in a quieter voice added "How are you feeling about it all? This will be the first time you've spent a weekend or more than an evening with him won't it?"

Maleficent regarded the gentle brown eyes watching her "I'm ready. I will do whatever is necessary to bring this piece of work down" her heart pounded but her voice betrayed none of the discomfort she felt at knowing what would be expected of her in the week to come.

The sound of a chair being scrapped against the floor brought her to back to the present as Diaval pushed his chair and stretched "Right, I don't know about you but I need a break" he added a jovial tone to his voice but worry was evident in his eyes, acting normally he headed to the kitchen counter to grab the coffee jug, this gave Maleficent the chance to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes, she loved him even more for allowing her to hide what she considered her weakness. Seeing her phone screen light up from the edge of the sofa, where she had thrown it along with her bag the previous evening, she glided off her chair and retrieved her mobile. Frowning at the unknown number she slide the bar across the screen to answer the call. "Hello?" she asked curiously

"Oh!" A surprised voice sounded at the end of the phone "I wasn't expecting anyone to answer. It's erm- It's erm Aurora, from the erm academy, oh well you probably knew that, I thought maybe we should talk?" the nervousness in the girl's voice was obvious. Maleficent managed to suppress a sigh, she had been so involved in her memories from the case, that she had achieved her original aim and all but forgotten about the previous evening. She knew, however, that avoiding the issue would not make it go away. She glanced over at the kitchen area and saw Diaval engrossed in his own phone, she walked quickly over to her bedroom, took a deep breath and put the phone back to her ear "Hi Aurora. I think you're right, are you free this evening? I think we need to have this conversation face to face".


End file.
